


Tight White Jeans

by Rare_pair_princess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU- model Sugawara, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_pair_princess/pseuds/Rare_pair_princess
Summary: 355 words of self-indulgent Oikawa Gay Panic that I don't remember writing
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Tight White Jeans

Tooru stared. He tried to will himself to look away- just  _ turn his head away-  _ but it was impossible. Impossible to tear his gaze from the fucking  _ angel _ that was Karasuno’s vice-captain, who was currently a model for his parents’ new clothing line.

Yes, you read that correctly.

Sugawara Koushi, Karasuno’s number 2, reserve setter,  _ Mr. Sunshine and Rainbows,  _ was currently clad in tight,  _ tight  _ white jeans that hugged his ass so  _ perfectly,  _ with dozens of rips that crawled  _ high _ up his thighs. Maybe, most likely, that was the reason that his brain refused to let him look anywhere but the swell of Mr. Refreshing’s ass or the milkiness of the skin exposed high on his legs.

Or, maybe, it was because in addition to those downright  _ sinful _ jeans, there was no shirt.

Tooru reminded himself to have a  _ talk  _ with his parents about asking him to help out when their model for the shoot was going to have all six of their softly toned abs on display. Their smallish, soft-looking pink nipples uncovered. Their gently curved waist, arms as toned as their abs, skin speckled with little beauty marks  _ just like _ the one under their eye. 

A woman behind a camera asked Koushi to tilt his chin up more, and give the camera Tooru was standing next to a side-eye with slightly parted lips, and  _ that _ was Tooru’s limit.

The tall brunette felt his face heat up, and he could only hope that he wasn’t sweating, but he refused to make a fool out of himself. Tooru waited for Koushi to make eye contact with him, so that he could wink, smirk,  _ something _ to make Koushi feel as flustered as he was making him feel, but the eye contact never happened. 

Koushi, it seemed, took what he did very seriously, and obviously was having tunnel vision. The silvernette’s hazel eyes were staring intensely at the camera with lidded eyes, focused on nothing else.

Tooru didn’t know whether to feel more relieved or more offended. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
